


Be my Valentine (?)

by Takekurabehime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actually I think Millicent is the moral winner here, Ben Solo is soft!, F/M, Millicent is here for a little but very important amount of time ok, No Beta, We Die Like Men, fluff and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekurabehime/pseuds/Takekurabehime
Summary: Ben is a disaster in asking for a date
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Be my Valentine (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for the ReyloLove hashtag on Valentine. Hope you have fun!

Ben bit nervously his lips while looking at the computer screen, his index finger hanging over the _enter_ key like a bird hanging from his nest before the first flight 

“I like you Rey, I wish you could be my Valentine this evening.”

It was almost as the black letters on the white screen were pointing at him mockingly saying: “You? With the most perfect woman you ever seen and you’ll ever see? Get over it Solo” 

Ben pinched his nose in frustration. First time he met Rey she was at the college campus picking up the trash left around by the idiot brothers of his fraternity after a wild party. His friends made fun of her so harshly that she almost cried, but kept going nonetheless and he had no other chance than running to her to help (later, he also punched each one of his “friends” and then left the fraternity). He fall for Rey immediately: she was so sweet, brave, clever, generous and so, so pretty. Just looking at her made his heart bump into his throat. He wanted her to love him back, but Ben didn’t believe it was possible: sure, he was tall and big and the heir of the Skywalker’s fortune, but he was also insecure and awkward and introvert and Rey was so, so luminous. A man like Poe, handsome and charming (damn him) was the right guy for her… And yet now he was in front of his laptop, trying to find the right words to express his feeling, and he felt really dumb, completely at loss, even. 

He tried again 

“Rey, you’re so clever, I’d love to talk about books with you again. This evening at the restaurant?” Ugh 

“Rey, the Falcon needs a fix and I know how good you’re with cars so… Mind you to discuss about motors this evening?” Come on! 

“Rey, I think you and I are a match made in Heaven: I could make you sing like an angel ;-)” _Ew_. Also, it was never going to happen! Even thought Ben would love to… 

Get a grip on yourself Solo! 

He groaned exhausted, looked at the bright screen in front of him and just typed 

“Rey, I love you. Love me back? (Also can I came to pick you up this evening?)” 

No. 

Stupid Ben Solo, what are you, a creep? 

He shut his eyes and screamed at the ceiling. 

This is why he didn’t noticed. 

Millicent, his roommate’s nefarious cat. 

Who jumped with grace on the keyboard. 

And pushed the _enter_ key. 

When Ben heard the bip who told him message had been sent, he jumped out of his chair and looked at the copper cat first with incredulity and then with rage. 

“You little…” 

And then Ben heard it again, the sound of the message. 

**Received.**. 

He looked at the screen hesitantly and then froze. 

The biggest grin on his face. 

He hug Millicent and started to kiss the cat. 

On the white screen three words flashed gloriously. 

“Yes, to both questions”


End file.
